Family
by nightmareking
Summary: Requested by Horror Movie Fan001 a while ago and I finally got around to starting it. Rated for later chapters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with another new story…this was requested by Horror Movie Fan001 a while back and I haven't gotten around to writing it until now. This is going to be AU, don't expect much character bashing because…I'm only going to bash a handful of them, this is going to borrow some elements from my SVTFOE story adopted because that's what they wanted…I don't know…that was one of my lesser stories, but okay, to each their own I guess, this will be rated for reasons, slight OOC at times and a few other things here and there.**

**With all of that out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter.**

The door opened and two green-haired young adults stepped inside and looked around to see dozens of children running around, laughing and playing. The young woman looked up at the young man beside her and shook her head, "Izuku?" the young man, Izuku Midoriya, looked down in confusion, "What are we doing here? How did we even end up walking through the door to this place?"

"I…I don't know, Tsuyu, I thought I was following you," Izuku told his best friend since birth, Tsuyu Asui before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Should we…should we leave before someone sees us an-"

"Hello," the two looked back and saw a woman with black hair and blue eyes smiling at them, "Are you two looking to adopt?" the two looked at each other before looking back at the woman in confusion as she shook her head, "That's okay, you have all the time in the world to adopt. Why don't you two go and spend some time with the children and figure out if you want to adopt or not and you can come and talk to me. My name is Nemuri Aizawa," (**Yes, Shouta and Nemuri are married before being properly introduced…I've got nothing.**) the two nodded as Nemuri walked past them.

The two looked at each other and Izuku arched a brow as he shook his head, "A-are we looking to adopt, Tsuyu?"

"I don't know…it might be fun having a kid around the house…maybe adopting doesn't sound so bad,"

"Huh…if that's your only argument, why not just have a child of your own?"

Tsuyu took a deep breath as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "Izuku, in case you're forgetting, it takes two people to make a baby, and people say I have the appearance of a frog, so who's going to want to have a kid with me?"

Izuku inhaled slowly as he shook his head and looked as the kids continued to run around the room, laughing and playing, "The people who said that are wrong and only said that so they could feel good about themselves, and to be honest, I'd like to have a child with you," his eyes widened as his face turned red as Tsuyu looked at him, stunned, "I…I mean uh…the…well-"

"Izuku," Tsuyu sighed as she looked out towards the children again, "I might want children of my own one day, but why wait? We're in an orphanage right now and from what that woman said, we have plenty of time to adopt. Why go through all of that when there are plenty of children in need of a loving home right here?" Izuku nodded before he felt someone tug on his pantleg.

Looking down, he saw a small boy with brown hair looking up at him, holding a ball and a group of children standing behind him, "Can you play with us, mister?" Izuku slightly smiled and nodded before the boy took him by the hand and led him away from Tsuyu.

Tsuyu slightly smiled before she continued to look around. Spotting a small child crawl under a table and hug her knees to her chest, Tsuyu frowned before looking around and saw the children playing with one another. Taking a deep breath, Tsuyu walked past the children and over to the table. Kneeling down, Tsuyu smiled at the green-haired child, "Hi," the girl looked up with wide eyes as Tsuyu shook her head, "What are you doing under the table? Are you playing hide and seek with your friends?"

"N-no," the girl frowned as Tsuyu crawled under the table and sat beside her as the girl looked up, "Are you a mommy?" Tsuyu's eyes widened as the girl continued to talk, "Like a mommy and daddy? Are you a mommy? Are you going to adopt an-"

"H-how about we answer one question at a time," Tsuyu sighed before clearing her throat and shook her head, "My name is Tsuyu and I am a mommy…right now, me and Izuku are-"

"Who's Izuku? Is he a daddy? Is he your husband?"

"Uh…no…Izuku isn't my husband, he's my best friend, but he is a daddy," the girl tilted her head to the side in confusion as Tsuyu looked down and slightly coughed be rubbing the back of her head, "W-what's your name, sweetie?"

"Reine,"

Tsuyu slightly smiled and shook her head, "It's nice to meet you Reine…and as of right now, Izuku and I are considering adoption," Reine slightly frowned and hugged her knees to her chest, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, Reine?"

"What?" Reine looked up with wide eyes and shook her head, "I like to color and draw…I like to be alone…no one wants to adopt me," Tsuyu slightly frowned as the girl hugged her knees to her chest and hung her head.

Tsuyu reached up to rub Reine's back when the sound of Izuku's voice caught her attention, "Tsuyu," the two looked up and saw Izuku kneeling be the table, "Hey sorry, but Mrs. Aizawa wants to talk to us in her office,"

"Oh…okay," Tsuyu looked down at Reine before looking at her best friend and slightly smiled, "Izuku, this is my new friend Reine. Reine, this is Izuku Midoriya,"

Reine shyly waved as Izuku smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Reine,"

"I'll see you later, Reine,"

Tsuyu turned and crawled out from under the table as Izuku helped her up and the tow walked away. Reine poked her head out from under the table and saw the pair following Nemuri across the room, "They won't adopt you, you freak," she looked up and saw a blonde girl standing above her, "Why would they want to adopt someone who hides under the table like a weirdo?" Reine frowned as she crawled back under the table.

Stopping in front of the office door, Nemuri looked past the two young adults and called out, "Shouta baby, I'm with a couple of clients. Make sure the kids don't get into any trouble,"

A worn-out man with black hair looked up from the corner and shook his head, "Yeah, I got this handled, Nemuri," Nemuri opened the door and led the pair into the office before closing the door behind them.

Nemuri sat behind the desk while Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the chairs in front of her. Tsuyu looked back at the door before looking at Izuku and whispered, "Izuku?" Izuku hummed and looked at her in confusion, "I…I think I want to adopt Reine," Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu shook her head, "I just feel like…I would like to adopt her an-"

"Okay," the two looked up at the dark-haired woman in confusion and Nemuri sat back in the chair, "First, I would like to ask you your names,"

"Oh, my name is Tsuyu Asui and this is my best friend Izuku Midoriya," Nemuri looked up in confusion and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "What's wrong? Is there a problem?"

"No…but you two aren't married? Or engaged?" their eyes widened as their faces began to burn as Nemuri took a deep breath and leaned forward, "Normally an adopting couple is married, or at the very least engaged,"

"We…we're not either, but we do live together if that helps us at all," Tsuyu stated.

Nemuri inhale slowly and shook her head as she leaned forward on the desk, "Okay…no problem, now, are you interesting in adopting a boy or a girl?"

"Well…I was talking to that little girl…Reine," Nemuri looked up with wide eyes as her face went pale and Tsuyu took a deep breath, "It's just…I might be interested in adopting her," Nemuri frowned as Tsuyu looked at her with a puzzling look crossing her face, "That…that's not a problem…is it?"

"No…but Reine…she's been here since the very beginning." Nemuri frowned and looked down with narrowed eyes, "She was dropped on our doorstep one night with a letter saying how her parents couldn't care for her and that they wanted her to go to a good home. Shortly after, my husband Shouta and I opened our doors as an orphanage. We've seen many children get adopted over the years, but potential parents who come by and get to know the children…they look at Reine and immediately walk away.

She was adopted a few times, but each time she was brought back with the couple stating that they've made a mistake, that they didn't want her and that they wanted to adopt another child. I tried to explain to them that they can't do something like that, that these kids are human beings and they can't act as if adopting one of them is like taking care of a puppy…eventually, Reine closed herself off from the world, She's afraid if someone adopts her, she'll go through the heartache of being brought back and face another-"

"Another rejection from a family," Nemuri frowned and slowly nodded as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I think as humans, we're all afraid of that, but Mrs. Aizawa, Tsuyu and I aren't like the other couples that come here. If Tsuyu wants to adopt Reine, then I'll adopt her with her and we can give Reine and loving home. We can show her that she doesn't have to close herself off from the world and that not everyone is like the adopting families that come here,"

"And I wish I can believe you, but given Reine's adoptive history, it's no walk in the park," Nemuri inhaled slowly as she sat back and crossed her arms as she hung her head.

Looking back up, Nemuri slightly smiled, "I'll tell you two what. Why don't you go home and talk about it with each other? If you're still interested in adopting, you can come back tomorrow and spend some time with Reine, and we'll see how it goes from there. If at the end of the week you still want to adopt her, we'll get the papers sorted out," the green-haired duo nodded before the three of them stood up and Nemuri led them out of the office.

Tsuyu sat in the passenger seat and watched as the scenery passed by. The vehicle came to a slow stop before she heard Izuku speak, "So…are we really going to do this?" Tsuyu looked at him in confusion, "Are we really going to adopt that little girl?"

"Yeah…and when we go back there tomorrow, you're going to spend some time with her and get to know her a little,"

"Right," Tsuyu slightly smiled before it faded into a frown and she looked out the window again, "What's wrong?" Tsuyu hummed and shook her head, "Okay? So are we going to tell everyone about this an-"

"We're going to do it after everything is final," Tsuyu looked back up and inhaled slowly, "I don't want to tell everyone about this and then have our friends, my parents and your mother try to talk us out of it. We're old enough to make our own decisions, yes, but that doesn't mean they won't try to talk us out of it. If we wait until after we adopt Reine, it'll be too late for them to say anything about it, and besides, I'm sure once they meet her, they'll love her almost instantly," Izuku hummed and nodded before he looked up at the green light and the vehicle began moving once again.

The pair sat in the living room, dimly lit by the TV screen as the nocturnal creatures played their nightly music outside. Tsuyu leaned up against Izuku and Izuku looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Is everything okay, Tsuyu?"

"Yeah," Tsuyu sighed as she reached up and drew lay circles on Izuku's lap with her index finger, "Izuku…what kind of person would abandon their child like that? Mrs. Aizawa said that Reine has been in that orphanage since the beginning and people who adopt her almost bring her back immediately and…who does that? If you can't care for a child, don't adopt…you can't adopt a child and then decide you don't want them,"

"I know, Tsuyu," Izuku kissed the side of Tsuyu's head and Tsuyu slightly smiled, only to have it fade when she felt him move away, "But…we're going to adopt Reneta at the end of the week and show her that we're not like the other adopting parents she met."

"I know," Tsuyu stood up and stretched before she walked away from Izuku, "I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too if we're going back to the orphanage to spend some time with Reneta tomorrow," Izuku nodded before turning the TV off and stood up as the two walked down the hall and went to their rooms.

**Well…I know this has similar elements to adopted, and I said that in the beginning. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Yeah, sorry about that, I was in the middle of writing it while reading a story by Kaiyeti.**

**Horror Movie Fan001: Oh…well…okay?**

**NeoGamer93: Good to know. Yeah…that was a mistake on my end. I was writing and reading something by Kaiyeti at the same time…I can't multitask like that…not easy.**

**Warhaven22: Good to know.**

**The reason I'm getting this chapter out so soon is because this chapter is going to be a simple one. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku stepped through the door of the orphaned and watched as the children ran around laughing. Looking around, Tsuyu tapped Izuku's shoulder and Izuku looked at her in confusion as she pointed towards a playhouse in the corner of the room and saw Reine looking out the small window before she backed away, "Go talk to her," Tsuyu whispered and Izuku sighed before he nodded and walked away from her.

Izuku knelt in front of the playhouse and opened the red door to see Reine sitting in the house, "Hi Reine…we met yesterday while you were talking to Tsuyu…my name's Izuku," Reine gave a small smile before moving slightly and allowed Izuku to crawl into the house.

Izuku looked around before looking at Reine and arched a brow, "So…why are you hiding? Were you playing or-"

"No," Reine frowned as she shook her head, "I don't have any friends, and Mr. and Mrs. Aizawa said that I can't hide under the table anymore. They said no one plays in this house anymore, so I can use it," Izuku frowned as Reine looked up, "Do you have friends?"

"Y-yeah…I have a few friends from high school and you talked to Tsuyu yesterday," Izuku slightly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "She's been my best friend since we were babies…and I can never imagine my life without her…I'd gladly give up everything I own just to see that beautiful smile I've come to know and love," Tsuyu sat outside of the house and her eyes widened as she felt her cheeks begin to warm up, "She's the most important person in my life and nothing will ever change that."

Izuku looked at the girl and shook his head, "But I don't want to talk about my life. I want to know a bit more about you. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well…I like to color and draw…I'm always alone because no one wants to adopt me," Izuku frowned as Reine hung and shook her head, "All the mommies and daddies don't like me. They adopt me and then bring me back…Mrs. Aizawa said that I'm not a puppy and that they can't do that, but they don't listen."

She looked up and saw Izuku shaking with anger and she frowned, "Are you okay?" Izuku's eyes widened as he looked down and Reine hung her head, "You're mad…are you okay?"

Izuku sighed as he shook his head and reached up before patting the top of Reine's head, "I am mad…I can't stand people who will do that to a little kid." Reine looked up at with wide eyes, "Just because people have adopted you and then brought you back doesn't mean you won't be adopted. Who knows, maybe you'll be adopted by the end-" a knock at the plastic door caught their attention.

Looking up, they saw Tsuyu standing outside of the small house and Izuku slightly smiled, "Hey Tsuyu…what's up?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Aizawa are taking the kids out for ice cream and Mrs. Aizawa invited us to go with them," Izuku nodded before Reine crawled out from the playhouse and Izuku followed close behind.

The children walked around Nemuri and Shouta as they laughed and played. Nemuri looked over her shoulder and Reine walked in between Tsuyu and Izuku as the two young adults talked to her and the small child shyly answered. A small smile formed across the woman's lips as she shook her head, "Maybe they really do want to adopt her and who knows, it might actually work out this time," she turned and continued to walk down the street as the children continued to laugh.

Entering the ice cream shop, the children ran away from Shouta and Nemuri as the two adults walked over to the counter. Tsuyu and Reine sat in a booth and Izuku looked at the two and slightly smiled, "I'll get the ice cream. What kind do you two-"

"You should know I like mint, Izuku," Tsuyu slightly smiled and Izuku nodded before the two looked at Reine.

Reine looked at the two before she shook her head and frowned, "Chocolate?" Izuku smiled and nodded before he turned and walked away from the booth. Reine looked at Tsuyu and saw her smiling at Izuku, "He's nice,"

"He is," Tsuyu looked at Reine and took a deep breath as she leaned back and crossed her arms, "So tell me about yourself, Reine," Reine tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Well…how old are you and when is your birthday? Basic things like that,"

"Oh…I'm six and my birthday is June 4th," Reine looked at and slightly frowned, "Why do you want to know this?" Tsuyu smiled and shook her head as Izuku walked back to the booth and gave Reine her ice cream before sitting next to Tsuyu and handed her the ice cream.

The kids ran into the orphanage and began playing and laughing. Nemuri looked at Reine and slightly smiled, "Reine, why don't you go and show Miss Tsuyu and Mr. Izuku your room," Reine frowned and slowly nodded as the green-haired young adults looked at the dark haired woman in confusion as Nemuri stepped closer to them and whispered, "It's something we do with all adopting families. The kids will show their rooms so the families can better understand the child they want to adopt," Tsuyu and Izuku nodded as Reine led them away from Nemuri, "This might actually work," hearing a loud crash come from the other room, she looked up and sighed as she spotted the broken glass.

Reine led Tsuyu and Izuku into a small bedroom consisting of a single bed, a small dresser and a desk with drawings resting on the surface, "Here's my room,"

"This is nice," Tsuyu looked at the drawings before looking back at Reine and arched a brow, "Will it be all right if I look through your drawings?" Reine nodded as Tsuyu picked them up and began looking through them.

The drawings in the front consisted of various animals and of gardens. Reaching the back of the drawings, the pair saw families adopting children while a lone child with green hair standing away from the families while they cried. Looking up at Reine, Tsuyu slightly frowned, "Reine, why would you-"

"No one wants me," Reine hugged her knees to her chest and frowned, "No one likes me,"

"Reine…how would you like to be adopted?" Reine looked up with wide eyes as Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…we know you just met us, but we'd like to adopt you…if you want to be adopted, that is."

Reine stared at them and Tsuyu smiled as she shook her head, "You don't have to force yourself. If you don't want to be adopted then we'll understand…I mean you just met us and-"

"N-no…I do want to be adopted," Reine muttered and the two young adults slightly smiled, "But…I…I'm scared,"

"Don't worry, Reine," Tsuyu took a deep breath and stepped closer to her and patted the top of her head, "Let's go talk to Mrs. Aizawa and see what she says about this," Reine slightly nodded as the three of them walked out of the room.

Reine sat in a booster seat in the back of the vehicle and looked up at the house, a shy look crossing her face, "Are you okay?" Reine looked up and saw Tsuyu looked back at her in confusion, "Is something wrong, Reine?" Reine slowly shook her head, "Okay, let's get you settled in. You'll be staying in my room tonight and tomorrow we'll go and get you a bed and a dresser before moving you into your own room," Reine nodded as Tsuyu and Izuku climbed out of the vehicle and Tsuyu opened the back and helped Reine out before the three walked towards the house.

Reine sat between Tsuyu and Izuku in silence. Tsuyu looked down at her adopted daughter and slightly frowned, "Reine? Is something wrong? Do you want something?" Reine looked up in confusion, "You don't have to be afraid, Reine. If you want something, just ask us and we'll get it,"

"C-can I…get some water," the two nodded before Izuku stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Tsuyu looked down and slightly frowned, "Reine," Reine looked up and Tsuyu shook her head, "You don't have to be afraid to ask for something, this is your home now too and if you need or want something, you can ask me and Izuku. We don't bite," Reine frowned and slowly nodded as Tsuyu patted the top of her head, "I know this is going to take some time to get used to, but we're not like the other adopting families you met. We're not going to take you back to the orphanage. No matter what other people may say, we adopted you because we wanted to give you a home,"

"I…I know…thank you, Miss Tsuyu," Tsuyu gave a sad smile and Reine tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

Tsuyu inhaled slowly and shook her head, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Reine," Tsuyu slightly hugged her and took a deep breath, "After getting settled in in a few days, we'll introduce you to our friends and families, okay?" Reine slowly nodded as Izuku returned with a glass of water and handed it to Reine before sitting back down.

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as Reine laid on Tsuyu's bed, sleeping. Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "What's wrong, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu walked into the room and sat on the bed, staring at the sleeping child, "Tsuyu? I'm not a mind reader…if something's bothering you, you need to speak up or-"

"I get the feeling Reine is uncomfortable here. All night she's been uneasy and I don't know what to do," Izuku took a deep breath before he stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around his best friend, slightly surprising her.

Tsuyu looked up and Izuku shook his head, "It's only been a few hours, Tsuyu, and you heard what Mrs. Aizawa said about her. People who adopt her usually bring her back to the orphanage, so she's obviously going to have trust issues, but we're going to show her that we're not like the other adopting families. It's going to take some time, but she'll warm up to us,"

"I know…but this is going to take time…I'm going to get some sleep…goodnight," Izuku hummed and nodded before he walked out of the room as Tsuyu lied down beside Reine and wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

**The next chapter will get everything going. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**warhaven22: More will be coming.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter and a small time skip is in play. Slight OOC will be here too, and it might seem like I'm bashing the characters, but I can assure you, I am not.**

The black SUV pulled up in front of a house resting on the corner and the engine was cut off. Reine sat in the back and stared at the house with wide eyes as Tsuyu looked back at her and slightly smiled, "Well, are you ready to meet our families, Reine?" the small girl looked up and slowly nodded, "Don't worry, Reine, I'm sure they'll love you," Tsuyu and Izuku climbed out of the vehicle before allowing Reine out and the small family of three walked through the gate and down the walk to the house.

Standing on the front step, Izuku knocked on the door and the three waited. The door soon opened and Tsuyu's mother, Beru, stepped out and smiled at the two, "Tsuyu, Izuku, what a nice surprise. What brings you two her-" before she could finish, Beru looked down and stared at Reine with wide eyes, "Uh...Tsuyu, Izuku, who is this little girl with you two?"

"Mom, this is Reine Asui-Midoriya, Izuku and I adopted her earlier this week," Tsuyu looked at Reine and slightly smiled, "Reine, sweetie, this is your adopted grandmother, my mother, Beru,"

Reine looked up at Beru and gave a small smile as she slightly waved at the older woman, "Hello,"

Beru looked at the three before she narrowed her eyes and stepped aside, "Get inside, all three of you," confused, Tsuyu took Reine by the hand as they stepped inside the house and Beru followed them, closing the door behind her.

The small family of three stood in the living room, Izuku's mother, Inko and Tsuyu's father Ganma looking at Reine in confusion as Beru stepped inside the living room, an angered look crossing her face. Tsuyu's younger siblings entered the room and looked at the three before her brother Samidare questioned, "Hey, who's the kid?"

"Samidare, Satsuki, go up to your rooms," their mother demanded and the two looked at her in confusion, "Go up to your rooms!"

"Oh...they're in trouble," Satsuki said in a whisper before she followed her older brother up the stairs.

Hearing two doors open and close from upstairs, the three looked at the two young adults and the small girl between them before Inko looked up at her best friend and arched a brow as she shook her head, "So...are you going to tell us what's going on, Beru? Who is this little girl and why is she with Tsuyu and Izuku?"

"Well, Inko, our children had decided to adopt this little girl earlier this week without telling us about it,"

"What?" Ganma questioned, standing up before looking at the two young adults, "Why would you do this? And how did this happen? Adoption takes years,"

"W-we know dad, but the people who ran the orphanage was willing to let us adopt her because she-"

"Is she a problem child?" Inko cut Tsuyu off and the two looked at her in disbelief.

"No, mom, she's not," Izuku narrowed his eyes slightly as he shook his head, "Other adopting families either ignored Reine or they brought her back to the orphanage. We wanted to show her that she doesn't have to feel unwanted and that we could give her a home,"

"That's real original, Izuku," Beru spat as she crossed her arms, "What are you two going to do when you realize you can't raise her? She's not a puppy, she's a human being with feelings,"

"Mom!" Tsuyu hissed, her eyes widened, "I can't believe you said that, of course we know she's not a puppy, but we are going to raise her!" Tsuyu groaned as she shook her head, "This is why I wanted to adopt her first before telling you! I knew you were going to act this way!"

Izuku reached up and rubbed Tsuyu's back before looking at the three and took a deep breath, "If you guys will just...take the time to get to know her, you'll see that Reine isn't a bad kid. She's been with us all week an-"

"Izuku, raising a child is a lot of responsibility. You need to make sure they have clean clothes, they're fed...there's doctor visits, possible allergies, school...what are you two going to do when you realize you can't keep up with all of that?" Inko questioned and the two looked at her, "What are you going to do if she gets sick? You should've come and talked to us before adopting her, this way it would've been easier to tell you kids that it would be a bad idea,"

The two glared at the adults before looking down to see Reine shaking with her head down, "Reine," Tsuyu knelt down and placed a calming hand on the girl's shoulder, "Reine, honey? What's wrong, sweetie?"

"They don't like me," the two frowned as Reine looked up, tears sliding down her cheeks, "They don't like me, and you're going to take me back so they'll stop fighting,"

"No we're not," Tsuyu shook her head, pulling Reine into a comforting embrace, "I told you earlier this week that no matter what anyone says, we're not taking you back to the orphanage. We adopted because we wanted to give you a home. You're our daughter now, Reine and no one, not our parents, not my siblings and not our friends can ever change that,"

"Tsuyu's right, Reine," Izuku sighed as he rubbed the top of Reine's head, "Other people might not approve of us adopting you, but it's not their right to say anything about it. We adopted you and you're our daughter now, so you don't have to worry about what other people may think," Reine continued to cry as Tsuyu picked her up and held her in her arms, trying her best to comfort the distraught little girl.

Izuku looked at his mother and Tsuyu's parents and saw the three of them staring at them in silence before he inhaled slowly and shook his head, "I guess we'll be taking our leave now." he walked past Tsuyu and opened the door, allowing his best friend to step out of the house before he followed close behind, closing the door behind him.

Setting Reine in her booster seat and making sure she was secure, Tsuyu closed the door and turned her back against the vehicle as she started crying. Reine looked up with tearstains on her cheeks and watched as Izuku tried his best to comfort Tsuyu. She frowned as she reached up and hit the glass of the window, wanting to be there with the two.

Tsuyu inhaled slowly as she straightened herself up and shook her head, "Do you want to head home?"

"No," Tsuyu let out a shaky breath and shook her head again, "I called our friends and told them that we need to talk this afternoon and it might be too late to call them and cancel." Tsuyu looked down and frowned at Reine sitting in the back of the SUV, staring up at them, "I just hope they don't judge her like our parents did,"

"Are you sure? I'm sure the others won't mind if we just-"

"No...it's fine, Izuku," Tsuyu took a deep breath and looked back at Izuku, "We'll just go and see our friends, introduce them to Reine, get some lunch with them and we'll see where it goes from there," Izuku took a deep breath and nodded before Tsuyu climbed into the passenger side and he walked around the SUV and climbed into the driver side and the vehicle began pulling away from the curb.

The three entered a McDonald's and Reine looked around as Tsuyu and Izuku led her to a group of ten young adults. The ten looked down at Reine and Reine's eyes widened before she hid behind Tsuyu and Izuku, "Uh…did you two have a kid and keep her from us for-"

"No, Kacchan, this is Reine Asui-Midoriya, our adopted daughter,"

Everyone stared at the two in disbelief as Tsuyu looked down at Reine and slightly smiled, "Reine, these are our friends Momo Yaoyorozu, Shouto Todoroki, Ochako Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugou, Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima, Kyoka Jirou, Denki Kaminari, Tooru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro,"

Reine looked up before shyly hanging her head, "It…it's very nice to meet all of you. My name is Reine Asui-Midoriya," the sound of her stomach growling could be heard and her eyes widened as she held Tsuyu's and Izuku's hands.

Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "Why don't we get some lunch, Reine," Reine slowly nodded as the group walked towards the line.

Reine sat between Tsuyu and Izuku as she quietly ate her food and the two talked to their friends. Looking around, Reine's eyes stopped at the children playing in the playroom and her eyes widened. The two looked down at her in confusion and Izuku arched a brow as he shook his head, "Uh…what's wrong, Reine?"

The two looked up and spotted the playroom and Tsuyu sighed before looking down and slightly smiled "Why don't you go play, Reine," Reine looked up at her adopted mother in confusion as Tsuyu shook her head, "Go on. We'll be right out here, okay?" Reine nodded before she stood up and walked away from everyone.

Everyone looked back at the two and Ochako inhaled slowly and shook her head, "Are you two sure she's not like a secret love child or something? She has green hair like you two an-"

"So does Shiozaki, Tokage and Kamakiri, but that doesn't mean anything," Tsuyu took a deep breath as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "The people who run the orphanage…they said that Reine was dropped off on their doorstep when she was just a baby and she's the reason they started the orphanage. The woman was concerned because adopting families either ignored her or adopted and brought her back…we assured her that we're not like that and earlier this week…we adopted her,"

"But…but adoption takes years an-"

"We know, but Mrs. Aizawa pulled some strings and there'll be a visitor from social survives will be coming out sometime this month and see if we're really caring for Reine," Izuku interrupted Momo.

Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded, "And…thanks for not causing any issues when you met her, you guys," everyone looked at her in confusion as Tsuyu frowned and hung her head, "We went to my parents' house earlier to introduce them, Samidare, Satsuki and Izuku's mother to Reine and our parents were less than accepting of her. They made Reine feel so bad that she thought we were going to take her back to the orphanage just to get them to top fighting with us. After that, we left and came to meet up with all of you,"

"Well…damn," Mina shook her head, a look of disgust crossing her face before she looked out towards the playroom to see Reine playing with some of the other kids, "I guess that explains her shyness around us. She thinks we'll be like your families and judge her,"

The green-haired duo slowly nodded as they looked and watched as their adopted daughter climbed the ladder leading to the slide, "But what's going to happen if she gets sick, or she has an allergic reaction to something and you two don't know what to do?" Tooru questioned.

"Tooru, Izuku and I used to watch Samidare and Satsuki whenever my parents had to work, and the worst thing that has ever happened was Samidare got a bloody nose after getting into a fight with someone of other kids in the neighborhood and Satsuki got all muddy after jumping into a puddle after it rained. I'm sure we can handle Reine getting sick and we'll take her to see a specialist next week," the others nodded as they watched Reine going down the slide.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked into the playroom and up to Reine, who looked past them for a moment before looking up at them with wide eyes, "W-where did you friends go, Mr. Izuku and Miss Tsuyu?"

"They had to go home, Reine and so do we," Tsuyu gave a small smile and took the child by the hand before the three of them walked out of the playroom and out of the restaurant.

Tsuyu looked back from the passenger seat and watched as Reine looked out the window, "So, how did you like meeting our friends, Reine?"

"They were nice," Reine looked up and smiled, "They were nicer than the other people,"

"Yeah," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry your grandparents acted that way, Reine…maybe they just need some time to adjust to this," Reine nodded before she looked out the window again. Izuku looked over at Tsuyu and frowned as she looked out the window, "Are you okay, Tsuyu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Izu-" before she could finish, her phone began ringing. Taking it out of her purse, she answered, "Hello?"

"_Hello Tsuyu,_"

"Mom!" Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku looked at her and Reine sunk in her booster seat, "Mom, what do you want? We just got Reine to settle down and we don't want her crying again this soon an-"

"_Tsuyu, you father, Inko and I have been talking after you three left, and we realized we may have acted a little out of hand an-_"

"A…a little? Mom, you guys made Reine feel unwanted, she thought we were going to take her back to the orphanage an-"

"_And we're sorry about that, dear,_" Beru sighed, "_We'd like to make it up to you three…if you want, you can come back and we can have a calm conversation about all of this,_" Tsuyu frowned as she looked back and saw Reine staring at her with wide eyes, "_Tsuyu? Did you hear me?_"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I heard you, mom, but…right now, we'd like to spend some time with Reine. Izuku and I had just got her to calm down and we don't want her crying again this soon…we'll stop by some time tomorrow," Tsuyu frowned and nodded, "Yeah…I love you too, mom," she ended the call and put her phone back in her purse, "Our parents want to meet Reine again and they promise not to start anything this time,"

Tsuyu looked back and gave Reine a sad smile, "What do you say, Reine? Do you want to try and give your grandparents another chance?" Reine frowned and shook her head, "Don't worry, Reine, we'll be right there with you, and if they start again, we'll leave and you'll never have to worry about them ever again,"

"O…okay," Reine answered uneasily and looked out the window again.

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head as she turned back around, "Are you sure about this, Tsuyu? It's only been a couple of hours an-"

"I know, Izuku, but my mom said that they talked after we left and they want to try and get to know Reine, so we'll go there tomorrow and if they do that again, we'll take Reine home and…I guess just…forget about them,"

"If you say so, Tsuyu," Izuku sighed before the rest of the ride fell silent.

**Okay, a few things happened and…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
